


Flowers and Milk, after all i got you

by its_a_banana



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_banana/pseuds/its_a_banana
Summary: Flowers and milk and confession, all for the love of Jeongin and Hyunjin.





	Flowers and Milk, after all i got you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back! hehehe  
> Another hyunin fanfic ❤️
> 
> I'm actually thinking to do a whole story this time, I'll work on it. 😊

 

 

Jeongin has a major major crush on the school's hottest guy, Hyunjin. Of course, he keeps it to himself. No one, not even his closest friend know his liking towards the boy.

 

While Hyunjin is on his sophomore year, Jeongin is a freshman. Even though their classes don't match, Jeongin still find ways to catch a glimpse of Hyunjin. Beng the school's heartthrob, of course, Jeongin has to battle a lot of his fangirls just to catch a sight of him.

 

Truthfully, Jeongin doesn't know where his love is leading him. He is pretty sure, Hyunjin doesn't even know he existed.

 

Contrary to the popular opinion of being the hottest guy in school, Hyunjin doesn't even have a slightest bit of badass in his personality. He is friendly, always smiling, bright, he helps people in his own way and most especially, he is lovable. Maybe that's why a lot of people likes him.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Jeongin snapped back in reality when he heard the bell rang, signifying that classes are going to start soon. Before going to the room, he stopped by his locker. He opens it, only to see a rose. He looks around, hoping to see someone who might do this, but no one's in the hallway except himself.

 

_Maybe just a prank_

 

Shrugging it off, thinking that it is nothing, he just left the rose there and went to gather his things.

 

Upon entering the room, he saw his other classmates chattering and gossipping. But his face mortified as he neared his seat. There's a milk carton, untouched, sitting in his desk. He snatched the milk, and look around if it's someone else.

 

He turns to his seatmate, Kim Seungmin, hoping to question him who put it in his desk but he beat him to it. "I was the first one here but that milk is already there."

"I-its a-already here?"

"Yeah. I was going to drink but I decided to wait for your permission, so can I?"

"W-what? Okay"

"Is someone courting you?" Seungmin teased.

"No! B-but, I think someone is pranking me. Earlier I found a rose in my locker."

"Wow, Jeongin! Who is it? Who is it?"

"Do you think I know?! Of course, I do not."

"Maybe it's not a prank, maybe a love confession perhaps."

Before, Jeongin can even reply, the teacher entered the room and moved to the lecture.

 

 

The next day, it happens again, but this time, the rose turns to a tulip. Lying in his locker is the yesterday's rose and a new tulip. And on the class, he once again saw a milk, a strawberry milk to be specific, Jeongin's favorite if i may add.

 

Jeongin doesn't know what to feel, fear maybe because someone is pranking him or maybe it was a love confession, which makes Jeongin flustered.

 

Jeongin doesn't remember any encounter to a love confession in his life. He doesn't remember doing it nor receiving one.

  
On his way out of the school, he passes by a flower shop. He then remembers the flowers in his locker. He doesn't know what push him to go to the store, but he did. And as he look around, he is shocked to see a familiar face.

 

Hwang Hyunjin, who seems to be picking out something. He hurriedly left the store even before Hyunjin can see him.

 

Needless to say, Jeongin doesn't sleep soundly that night because of his thoughts running.

 

 

  
The next day, on the canteen, he saw Hyunjin again. In his hands is a carton of milk, grape flavored. That makes Jeongin froze in his feet, all his thoughts running back to the flowers and milks he has been receiving, and Hyunjin.

 

Of course, he doesn't want to expect something. But who wouldn't when all his thoughts makes sense, isn't it?

 

Thinking that it is absurd, he just turn around and went back to his classroom.

 

That day, when he went to his locker, there lays again a carnation flower. And Jeongin doesn't know what to think. And later on, again, on his desk, sits a grape flavored milk.

 

"Oh what is this, Yang Jeongin? Another one?" Seungmin teases him.

"I-i don't r-really know what's going on?"

"This is the third already."

"Do you think I should report it?"

"Wha-report? Like I said this is a love confession."

"From whom really?! Because it's making me nervous as hell!"

"Language young man."

 

Jeongin just sighed. Of course, he, himself, if this is really a love confession, wants to confront whoever is behind this. But he suddenly has this thought that, if it's another person, and not Hyunjin, maybe he can't return the love because he's in love with another person.

 

 

  
Suprisingly the next day, he doesn't receive any flower and milk. He find it strange but if it really stop, then he is also relieved.

 

His last subject turns out to be boring as ever. He sits and watch the teacher blabbers about something he doesn't even try to comprehend. So he just closed his eyes and let the noise around him die out.

 

 

 

The sky was panted with yellow-orange background with a few little dark clouds, telling Jeongin that it's already sunset when he woke up.

 

_Great I just took a nap in the school, great going Jeongin._

 

He look around but he freezes when he saw Hyunjin on the seat next to him. It was all written in his face, the shock, awe, confuse, amusement. Hyunjin just smiled at him, showing Jeongin his eye smile.

 

Scrumbling to sit up straight, Jeongin stutters to speak. "W-what a-are y-you doing here?!"

  
  
"Watching you sleep."

 

Jeongin doesn't know if what he heard was true or just him suddenly-woke-up-self is taking a joke on him. "E-eh?"

 

Because of that, he heard his most favorite sound. He heard Hyunjin laugh.

 

_oh god, it's so cute_

 

So he just sat there, letting a smile makes a way in his face as he watch Hyunjin laugh. As Hyunjin recovers, he looks at Jeongin again, directly in his eyes. Jeongin blushed because he feels like he is having a staring contest with his crush.

 

"Actually I'm here to give you this." In his hands are, a sunflower and a banana flavored milk. Jeongin looks shocked because why-why is Hyunjin giving him this.

 

"W-what? You're the one who have been giving me this?" He said as he takes the flower and milk from Hyunjin.

 

"Yes. I know sooner or later I'll run out of options to give you, so I decided to just make myself known."

 

"T-thank you. But why are you giving me this all this time?"

 

"Because of this." And all Jeongin's brain can process is that, Hyunjin went to his seat, cupped his cheeks and let his lips touch his.

 

As they meet, it was all Jeongin ever imagined. It's like a fireworks seeping out his body making his face so hot, Hyunjin can definitely feel it. And his heart, he doesn't know if his heart can take it anymore, it's beating so fast. He is insidely freaking out.

 

_asddghj-Hyunjin is kissing me! oh my gosh!!!!_

 

Once the kiss lasted, both out of breath, Hyunjin looks at Jeongin again and smiled. He backs away and scratched his neck, feeling embarassed.

 

"Sorry, I just can't wait to do that. I like you Yang Jeongin. I watch you everytime in school when I had the chance. And I really really want to court you, if I may?"

 

Jeongin just did the most specific action that will give away his answer. He went to Hyunjin, snaked his arms around Hyunjin's neck and kiss the hell out of Hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin looks shocked at first but kissed back, he can feel himself smiling through the kiss.

 

"I-i like you too Hyunjin hyung. So much." Jeongin said as he let their foreheads touched.

 

"Then I'm glad you are. Cause I like you too very much." Hyunjin said as he hugged Jeongin.

 

"Hyung! Wh-what about your fangirls!?" Jeongin panics.

 

"Don't worry they got nothing to you." Hyunjin just said as he once again kissed Jeongin.

  
They just stand there, in the middle of the room, with sunset as their background, laughing, giggling. They're happy and in love, and that's what matters the most for them.


End file.
